


Paradox

by thevanishedillusion



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Arranged Marriage, Avengers - Freeform, Baby, Child, Contract, F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, Love, Romance, Unrequited Love, contract marriage, superhero, tony stark - Freeform, twice married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevanishedillusion/pseuds/thevanishedillusion
Summary: A sick Pepper Potts on her deathbed, asks her best friend Eleanor Lockwood to marry her husband Tony Stark AKA Iron Man and be a mother to their child of six months Exton Stark.www.txnystarkimagines.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story contains triggering content that includes: violence, abuse (both domestic and sexual), as well as emotional trauma, anxiety, and PTSD.  
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED. I repeat, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED, OR TRIGGERED.
> 
> Things the reader needs to know before reading it:   
> This is an alternative universe where Iron Man 3 takes place before Iron Man 2 and before the Avengers.   
> Consequently, Tony does not get the reactor taken out before the Battle Of NewYork.  
> In addition, Pepper’s EXTREMIS was not fully cured.  
> Tony Stark is younger in this story, approximately 36-38.  
> The age difference between the male and female protagonists is slightly more than usual.   
> Eleanor is 27 and is a divorced woman.

Eleanor stood at the reception of Stark Tower, drumming her fingers against the granite top. It was February, almost March and NewYork was so god damn cold. Even as she stood in the fully, centrally heated reception area, gusts of cold air could be seen coming out of her mouth as she breathed. The glass walls of the tower were all fogged up, and almost everyone had a cup of coffee on their hands, and scarves wrapped around the necks, cocooned in thick warm coats. Eleanor too was no exception, while she did not have the cup of coffee with her, her clothing choices were quite similar. Though she regretted dressing to impress today with only sheer tights cover her legs, she was still shivering. Eleanor had been out all day applying for and giving job interviews. But no she wasn’t here to apply for a job in Stark Industries. She was actually here at the request of her long time and only friend Pepper Stark wife of Tony Stark, better known to the world as Stark’s PA,with a different last name. It came as a shock to her when the couple decided to not reveal the information to the world and settle on a small wedding, with only close family and friends in a private island. Even more so when they decided to hide their new born son Exton, now six months old from the world.

“How may I help you miss?” The lady at the desk snapped Eleanor out of her thoughts.

“Oh hey, I am here to meet Ms. Potts.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No I don’t, but I am sure she has the slot booked.“She replied.

"Yes, you do. Sorry for the inconvenience, here is your pass. Please make sure to keep it with you at all times and return it when you are leaving.”

Eleanor only smiled in return, making her way down to the elevator, fortunately empty. Some old rock music lightly played in the background, as the lift made its way up to the top most floor, the penthouse Stark suite. She wondered what was so urgent that Pepper wanted to talk to her about, the last time she met her was three weeks ago.

The elevator doors opened right into the living room.Right opposite was a whole wall made of glass, giving a view of the foggy New York skyline and the Empire State Building right adjacent to it. The sitting area was a huge circular step down portion where a couch wrapped around on one side, with huge chairs on the opposite side, and a cocktail table in between. A modern abstract chandelier hung up, with the fire place reflecting off of it.

“Look what the cat brought in."Tony greeted Eleanor as she entered. In his lap rested the little bundle of joy, better yet Exton, as he previously cooed and played with him.Tony Stark, a father and a good one. Who would have thought? She scoffed internally.

"Stark,"Eleanor nodded at him."Where is Pepper?"She asked, deciding to take a seat in the sitting and have a little talk with him.

"In bed, where else?"He looked at her.

"What about the reports?”

“Not better, if not worse."He stated cynically, with an undertone to his voice.

"How much time does she have?”

“She is not dying.” He snapped.

“Stark,” She sighed.

“No, she isn’t. I have got the best doctors on spot, I have research projects going on down in the lab with various others around the world. She will not die."He seethed. "Anyways why do you care?”

“Why do I care?” Eleanor got up,“She is my friend. For fuck’s sake, Tony!”

“It’s Mr. Stark to you.And no you aren’t. Why don’t you stop pretending that you are here for her and not for the charity?”

Eleanor’s heart panged at the thought, but she ignored it, there was a lot worse she had endured.This was nothing.

“You are unbelievable!” Eleanor exclaimed, storming out of the room and up the stairs that led to the bedrooms floor.

Is that what he really thought of her? That she was a gold digger, only caring for her best friend’s bank balance. It was true that Pepper had helped her settle down after the divorce, buying her an apartment and all, because she had nothing except her clothes at that point in life. And honestly she had tried to refuse the offer but Pep was just so damn persistent! But she had promised herself that one day she will pay back each and every single penny, even if it is ten years down the line she will, Eleanor promised herself.

Reaching the door of the master bed, El knocked loudly.

“Come in."A frail voice came from the other side.

Just as the precaution she peeped her head in before entering. "Hey!"Eleanor greeted.

There she was, the great Pepper Potts, bed ridden since the past few months. She was almost half of what she used to be, with even thinner frail hair than before. Her eyes seemed sunken, and her collar bones jutted out of the top she was wearing in an unhealthy manner.

"How are you?” Eleanor asked for Pepper’s well being, taking a seat in the lounge chair next to the bed.

“Dandy,"Pepper mumbled, as Eleanor placed her purse down on the floor.

"So..”

“So..” Pepper imitated her but ended up in a coughing fit.

“Here take some water."Eleanor immediately got up from her seat.handing her the glass from the well-organized nightstand.

As she waited for Pepper to settle down Eleanor played with the loose threads hanging from her black scarf.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"She asked.

"Yeah, we kind need Tony here for that too."Pepper replied.

"Pep.What is it? You are worrying me."Eleanor spoke.

"Uh..”

“Pepper, it’s ok. I am pretty sure it’s not that bad."She assured.

Pepper took a deep breath.

"IamgoingtodivorceTony.”

“Huh?”

“I am going to.Divorce Tony. My Husband."Pepper stated with pauses in between, waiting for Eleanor to take in the information.

"WHAT?"Eleanor stood up in shock."Are you crazy? Are you out of your mind? Did he do something? Did he cheat? Because I swear if he did I am going to kick his ass and not even his Iron Man suit will be able to save him."Eleanor rambled.

"No, it’s nothing like that."She coughed."Take a seat El, please.”

So Eleanor plopped back in her seat. “Pepper, seriously what the hell?”

“Look, El. I was gonna tell the both of you at the same time, but I think telling you beforehand is better."She took a deep breath, not used to speaking so much in her condition.

"Pepper, honestly I am honoured that you decided to tell me before anyone.But I am not at all glad about what you are doing or why even? And all things aside, why would you wanna tell him as well as me at the same time?"You asked."But most importantly why?”

“I wanted to tell the both of you at the same time because when I divorce him, I want you to marry Tony.”

Eleanor’s eye’s widened in shock. She didn’t even have the temperament to process what she was saying and stand up in shock.What the actual hell? Was Pepper out of her god damn mind? She admitted that the redhead was sick, but not this much.

“What did you just say?”

“I said I want you to marry my husband.”

Eleanore broke out into hysterical laughter. “Rea-lly?"She spoke in between laughs. "Nice one Pepper. Glad to see you still have your humor."She stated, calming down.

"I am serious Eleanor.”

“You have got to be kidding me."She calmed down.

"No, I am not.”

“But why?”

“Becuase I am dying.You honestly don’t think I  don’t know that?"Pepper’s voice broke."The pain gets worse every day. I know that the EXTREMIS is killing me. Tony doesn’t know but I have asked  JARVIS to tell me about my vitals every three hours and they get worse every passing second.My organs are literally eating each other and a point will come when every nerve, every vein, every vessel in my body is going to burst. And there is nothing that can be done about it.Even right now as I speak it hurts so much, but I am doing it. I am doing all of this for the sake of my child and husband. When I die, I need to know someone will be looking after them, that I am leaving them in the right hands. And you are the only one I trust enough to do so. So I am asking you right now, as a mother, as a wife, as your friend, as a sister, and as the person who saved you all those months ago, will you do it? Will you marry my husband?”


	2. Chapter 2

Eleanor,was shocked no doubt. How could Pepper even say that? She couldn’t fathom the thought of marrying ever again,let alone an already married man. She new Pepper was a physically sick, but this was a new level even for her.

“Please tell me this is a joke Pepper."Eleanor grimaced at the redhead.

"No, itsn’t. I am quiet serious."She replied.

"No just no!"Eleanor leaned back against the seat.

"Ellie please, just hear me out."Pepper begged.

"Don’t do this Pep.”

“Just listen. I am dying."She shifted uncomfortably in her place on the bed. Pepper herself had accepted the fact that she was going to die but that by no means meant that she was comfortable with it. She didn’t want to leave this world so early. She wanted to see her child grow up, his first steps, his first words, his first day of school and anything and everything inbetween and more. She wanted to see whether Exton would take after Tony’s genius or her ordinary brain. Though no, fate worked in crueler ways than one could imagine and now almost 7 months after the delievery, she did not even have the energy to lift her child. She could never have imagined. A woman who was once stong enough,could not even pick up her own son. How weak was that? Pepper felt almost hopeless, she never though of life coming and stopping at this point but this was the reality and she needed to fill in all holes, and make sure everything was taken care of after her death. Eleanor was the only way of making sure.

"My organs are giving up on themselves, literally eating each other. In a way I am self destructing."She took a deep breath, even speaking for a long time made her unwell. "Starks do that, they have a tendency to do that, while I am doing so physically, I know that Tony out there is completely tearing himself apart, preparing for-"Her coughs interrupted her speech. 

Her whole body shook with the coughs as Eleanor quickly got up to pour her some water. While Pepper caught her breath,she took a seat besides her on the bed. "It’s okay."Eleanor pressed the bedridden woman’s shoulder as comfort, only to get a sad smile in return. 

"See? Can’t even speak properly. Anyways,when I’m gone he is going to be a mess, he needs someone to take care of him. He is Tony Stark, an inventor, a superhero and the CEO of the world’s biggest multi national company.He will be in the lab for days. My son will be alone. With nannies. How can I let him be raised by them when he has a perfectly alive father? When he can have a suitable mother? I need you to raise him, and push Tony in the right direction to do so also. Please Eleanor, I am begging you. This is my last wish. ”

“I-I honestly don’t know what to say."Eleanor stated, disbelief evident in her voice. 

"Think about it. Meanwhile Jarvis will show you the contract. I can’t speak more.” Pepper could already feel the medicines she took before El came taking over. They made her whole body numb,which while did help, made Pepper even more helpless. With them she could only speak and turn her neck,no other part of her body moved. Moments like these,made her want to lash out. Scream at God. Why her? Why her when she had just started a family? Why take her away from her loved ones? She was just trying to save another person. She in no way asked for this. Killian did this to her,and she hoped he burn in hell for what he had done to her and hundreds of others,for he was already dead.

“Contract?”

“Yeah, help me lay down?”

Eleanor complied doubtlessly, slowly easing Pepper onto her back, as she closed her eyes,but before she told Jarvis to ask Tony to come to her in about twenty minutes.

As Eleanor exited the spacious room with her bag, Jarvis asked her, “Miss Lockwood would you like to read the documents in holograph, tablet, or hard format?”

“Hard if that can be arranged. "El answered, carefully making her way down the granite stairs.

"It’s waiting in the living room, on the table along with a cup of coffee.”

“Thank you!"She appreciated the AI ’s thoughtfulness.

Eleanor made herself comfortable on the leather couch, besides the fire before grabbing the papers. Taking a sip of the coffee she opened the file, starting the reading.

The first few pages were all the legal formalities,who was involved in it, and when would it start and what not.Then came the clauses.

Only after Tony and Pepper would divorce will he marry Eleanor.  
If both parties agreed then the procedure will start immediately.  
None of them are allowed to be a part of any sort of extra marital affairs.  
Noone is to be told about the contract.  
If both parties agreed to get married Eleanor would automatically assume Pepper’s position in the company which would be a personal assistant to CEO and chairman Tony Stark as well as at home, as his wife.  
As far as matters are concerned with Exton, no nannies will be hired, he will be raised by the couple as his parents.   
The couple is not allowed to divorce in a minimum of five years and only if Exton knows the truth about his parents and his real mother.  
Exton will not be told the truth until and unless circumstances call for it or he hits maturity.  
While this was only the summarized version, the documents were a lot more detailed including the details of what would happen when they agreed, what was to be told to the world and in case of interviews their history as a couple.It took her more than 30 minutes to read through. At the end, three empty lines rested for their signatures.

As Eleanor moved onto the more personal notes by Pepper on what exactly she would have to do, she heard a loud crash from upstairs. Alert, she sat up."Jarvis?”

“Nothing to worry about, Miss Lockwood.Mr. and Mrs Stark are having a fight. Mrs. Stark is telling him what she told you. He is not in a good mood.”

“Of course why would he?"Eleanor mumbled under her breath.

Biting her lips she tried to concentrate on the file in front of her, but her mind was somewhere else. She wondered what was happening upstairs. Tony was obviously angry, but how much? Would he agree? Would he be mad at her too? Everything was a jumble. She didn’t want the fight to escalate and decided it was best to act as a cooling agent between the two overly heated people.

As Eleanor made her way up the stairs, she froze. Tony was making his way towards her.Well not exactly, as he hadn’t caught sight of her yet. His whole demeanor screamed anger and frustration. His fists were clenched by his sides, and his feet stomped as he climbed down the stairs, only to find El standing in the middle.

"You."He seethed, glaring at her as he walked closer only to stand a few inches above her on the step. 

"Me?"She whispered.

"What did you tell her?”

“I didn’t tell her anything Tony. I found out about it only a few minutes before you.”

“Don’t you fucking lie to me.What the hell did you tell her?” He screamed at her, pushing her against the wall, with no way to escape. His arms caged her between the wall and him. Eleanor flinched at the situation, bad memories floating through her head.

“Tony please, believe me I didn’t ask her to do any of this. "She grimaced,looking anywhere but at him. 

"Look at me."He ordered.

Eleanor slowly turned her head to look into his raging brown eyes, that almost seemed black with anger. His hand traveled to her cheek, softly pushing the curly strand of hair behind her ear,where he then cupped her neck. If not for the situation she would have definitely thought he was pulling a move on her.

"You see Miss Lockwood,"He spoke softly, still caressing her hair. "If I find out that you had even one percent of involvement in Pepper’s crazy plan,I am going to fucking destroy you. You are never going to be able to find a job, not even in a run down diner. So you better pray to whatever God you pray to, that you don’t."With a final shove to her shoulder against the wall,the genius stormed down and into the elevator.

For a few seconds El stood there frozen in shock, marveling at what had just happned. Memories flashed through her head. Dimitri and her against the wall. Dimitri holding her in a chokehold. Similar situations moved through her mind one after another not giving her time to process them. She gasped for air,sliding down the wall, and sitting down on the step, all unknowingly as she remembered the time she broke her arm for hitting the wall to hard. Memories of Dimitri playing with her hair, threatening her just like Tony did mere minutes ago. Her heart beat fast and she could feel the blood rushing through her veins. She made the mistake of holding her breath and made it even harder for herself to calm down. In distress she fell forward, hand resting against the cool granite, her only source of comfort right now. Her curls fell around her face, shielding her away from the world, while she squeezed her eyes shut, flinching at the images that greeted her.

"Your heart rate is unbelievably high. Do you want me to call Mr Stark? Miss?"Jarvis called out.

For a few seconds, there was silence, with only her struggle to breathe as the music, as she tried to calm down enough to let out a reply. "N-” She gasped,“No.”

God! She felt so weak. Two weeks. It had been two weeks, she had been without a panic attack, and this measly incident was all it took to break that streak.

Eleanor counted to ten, with holding her breath and releasing every other number. Soon enough as she reached twenty-three she was stable enough.

“Argh!” She let out a frustrated scream. What was wrong with her? He was long gone. Why was she so scared,so weak all the time? She thought to herself.

This was it. This was the moment decided. No more hesitation,no more fear,no more weakness. She had faced far worse than an arrogant man in a can. She was done being weak,she was a survivor she is a survivor,Eleanor determined. Perhaps it was that moment when she signed her life over,one again as history repeated itself. Eleanor reached down a shaky hand,still a bit breathless and grabbed the file which had fallen down a few steps. Immediately she flipped to the last page,not delaying the least bit in case she changed her mind. And then,she signed,a single drop of tear falling down next to the line as she did so.


	3. Chapter 3

With the file tightly clenched in her hands, Eleanor made her way up to the master bedroom for the second time in a day. This much more exhausted than the previous. Loud cries of an infant greeted her as she entered the room. 

“Oh thank god! Eleanor, he’s been crying for the past five minutes."Pepper rasped out. "I can’t even bend forward to comfort my son. I am such a failure. Can you please-?" 

"Of course!"Eleanor answered. Immediately she placed the files onto a table and walks over to the distressed boy. 

"Hi baby."She cooed, picking up the little bundle in her arms, clad in a white sweater, black pajamas, and cute little baby supras. 

Eleanor slowly pressed him to her chest, his head resting on her shoulder as the baby continued to whimper in her arms. She patted his back gently with her other hand tracing soft circles in his dark brown hair. Something he had surely gotten from his father.

"It’s ok."She whispered in his ear as if he could actually understand what she was saying. Pepper observed her friend and son,as she walked him over to the window in front of the New York Skyline. The way Eleanor interacted with him, any stranger would have thought she was his mother. Perhaps it was the thought of what could have been, Eleanor loved her best friend’s child like she would have her own. It was a pity she never even got to see her’s. 

Exton calmed down as El swayed gently side to side. Her cheek brushed against his soft baby skin and she closed her eyes, relishing the feeling, pretending it was her own,that it was her own son and she was the mother. But it was all pretend though and she soon realized that. Opening her eyes once more she caught sight of the sun setting behind the skyscrapers of New York City. What a vision it was. Glancing down at the baby who had now fallen asleep, Eleanor turned around. 

"Bring him here,please."The red head ordered.

Shifting Exton in her arms in a way that she now carried him like one did a new born, El took a seat besides Pepper,who immediately lifted her hand to caress her son’s cheek. 

"He’s beautiful Pep. You don’t know how lucky you are to have him.”

“And unlucky enough to soon lose him. "Pepper murmured. 

"Don’t say that please,” Eleanor instructed.

“It’s true."The frail woman raised her head to meet Eleanor’s."The last time I ‘tried’ to hold him was two weeks ago. What kind of mother am I?"A tear slipped down her pale cheeks,as she took a shaky breath.

"Don’t worry Pep. Everything will be alright soon."Eleanor comforted her, silence taking over the room. 

"You know they way you dealt with him now, it just proved to me how you were the best choice. He calmed down immediately in your arms. He doesn’t even do that with Tony!” Pepper spoke a few minutes later. 

“About that,"Eleanor started. "I could hear you and Stark fighting. What did he say?”

“Well,"She sighed. "He is definitely in denial. He thinks some way or the other I’ll get better and we will all live a happily ever after.”

“What makes you think that won’t happen? That he wouldn’t be able to make a cure?"El contradicted swaying the baby in her arms. 

"He might be a genius El, but he is no God.l am dying and that’s that. There is nothing more that can be done about it. ”

“God dammit Pepper! What the hell is wrong with you?"Eleanor snapped, careful to not be loud enough to wake the boy in her arms. 

"Just because you think you are going to die does not mean you are. Just because you have lost all hope does not mean he does too, it does not mean that I do. There is hope till your very last breath. And I swear to God and I swear on this little boy that I will do anything and everything in my power to help Tony come up with a cure. So don’t you dare say that.”

Pepper’s eyes tore at her friend’s speech. The love and care she felt for her best friend was so very evident in the way she spoke. “Then do it. Sign. It’s my last wish."Her voice cracked. 

"I already did."Eleanor’s eyes shifted to the folder lying on the coffee table. 

"Really?"Pepper exclaimed in disbelief. "I-I don’t know what to say. I feel like you have freed me of such a heavy burden."She sniffled,tearing up for what seemed like the hundredth time in the day. "Thank you so much.Nothing I could every do would be enough to pay you back.”

“You don’t have to."Eleanor bent forward to hug Pepper, as comfortably as one could with a baby in their arms."You have already done so much. "She kissed her cheek. "So much."She whispered to herself. 

A few hours later after dinner, the Tower was completely silent.After a tense dinner with Tony and Pepper in the bedroom, which consisted of the clanging of forks against the plates and feeding Pepper, Eleanor had returned home. Tony however after placing Exton to sleep in the spare crib in his lab had returned to relentlessly work on a cure. 

It had been a handful of a day for the three of them.Pepper with her state of mind and body was so exhausted that she immediately fell asleep at nine at night, something which was rare. No one in the Stark Household fell asleep before eleven,not even the six-month-old baby with the justification that he was born in late hours of the night and early hours of the morning hence, he was a night owl. While Pepper slept soundlessly, only a few floors below Tony was working, with various holograms surrounding him, and a lot more documents on the desk. Creaking of the auto mated, swinging crib served as white noise for him. On the other hand, however ,Eleanor who was a pretty decent distance away from them layed down on her bed in the small apartment. Nightmares were her best friends and it was days since she had gotten more than two hours of asleep without waking up either choking, screaming or thrashing. 

Thus, these three, all absorbed in their own bubbles, drowned in their own problems served as parallels. One who slept, but didn’t want it with the fear that she will never wake up again, another who wanted to close her eyes only to never open them again. And the third man, the middle ground between everything that was to come, awake and wary of every sound hoping for his wife to live yet another day. Little did they know they would all soon be integrating for a journey much harsher, much longer and much worse than this.


	4. Chapter 4

“He is growing up so fast.” Pepper Stark looked up at her husband, sitting beside her in the bed.

“Yeah,I remember the day when he was born.“Tony rubbed their son’s cheek. "He wasn’t even half the size of my arm. Now he covers almost the whole length of this pillow.”

Tony Stark and his wife,were resting in their Tower on a cold Thursday evening, a few days after Eleanor’s visit. After she had left,there had been no mentions of neither the contract nor the divorce Pepper wanted. All of Tony’s free time was spent while either researching in the lab or taking care of Exton and his spouse. Pepper’s health had further deteriorated and her doses were now made much more stronger. As the weather grew colder, the days grew shorter and the nights longer. All the while day by day Pepper lost moments of her precious life. 

“It breaks my heart I’ll never be able to watch him take his first steps.” Pepper stated sadly.

“Why do you think that is?” Tony diverted his attention to her, as Exton kep playing with the hem of Black Sabbath t-shirt in his lap.

“You know why.” She sighed. “Don’t make me say it again and again. I have already worked really hard to come to terms with what has become of our lives.”

“Listen honey,"Tony took a hold of her hand,tracing circles with his thumb. "You will not die. I will not let you die,and you won’t give up. We already have an antidote being developed, all you need to do is hold on.”

“Tony..Tony You don’t understand do you?!” Pepper shouted,frustrated and immediately breaking into a cough.

“Here, have water.” Tony put the the rim of the glass to her lip,previously situated on the nightstand.

Pepper greedily gulped it down as if she hadn’t had water in days, pushing the glass away when her thirst was satisfied.

“Why do you keep denying the fact? It’s not like it going to go away anytime soon.”

Tony only huffed in response, pinching the bridge of his nose and decided to ignore what Pepepr was saying.

“I cannot die in peace when I know that you are not stable enough to let me go. You and Exton are all I have and I don’t have the strength to see you distressed. You have to accept what is happening. You may be a genius, a billionaire with millions of dollars worth of medical equipment at your disposal, you may even be Iron Man,” She paused to breathe. “But what you are not is God. You can’t defeat death.”

“I did. Once,two years ago. I saved myself in an Afghan cave, after three months of captivity. I rose from the ashes. You are a part of me. If I could save myself then, what makes you think I can’t now.” He argued.

Pepper scoffed. “Because it’s not you this time. It’s me! I don’t want to waste time trying to achieve the impossible. I want you to spend time with me, and I want to take in the most of our son till I can see him no more. I don’t want to take my last breaths alone in a room when you are ten floors down.”

“I can’t Pep! I can’t let you die. I may be helpless but there is still hope. I am not going to sit and watch you give away your life just like that. I will not watch my whole world fall apart and stare blankly at it without any attempts to save it whatsoever.” Tony snapped.

“And I am not you whole world anymore!” She shouted. “You are forgetting that you have a son who is a part of said world. You need to place him before me. He is your legacy. You are his father,focus on him.”

“You think I don’t love him? There may me a lot of things but I am not my father Pepper. I will never neglect Exton the way he neglected me.”

“Then do it. For me. Sign the contract, divorce me and marry Eleanor.” Pepper replied softly.

“Absolutely not. Did you not just hear me say you are all I care about? I am not going to leave you.” Tony snapped.

“Who says you have to be emotionally involved? All it will be is a paper marriage. Just because we won’t be married legally anymore doesn’t mean I won’t be yours and you mine,in our hearts.”

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Tony huffed.“I don’t need her, nor do I have to remarry.”

“So you are telling me that you won’t lock yourself in your lab for weeks on end. That you wouldn’t hand Exton over to the nannies in the day and only meet him at night. That you look after the household, and this billion dollar empire,along with being a superhero and a single dad, grieving the loss of his wife.” Pepper ranted. All she knew at this very moment that she had to convince her husband. It was now or never.

While Tony was dear to her, there was no doubt Exton was more. After all she was a mother,she had carried him inside her for months, he was a part of her. The very moment she had held her son she knew that Exton was the only being the whole world for whom she would risk Tony’s life. Such was a mother’s love. And now that she knew that in a few weeks time she might not ever be with them again,she needed to ensure a good future with a both a mother’s love as well as a properly present and sane father’s for her son. She knew that no household was complete without a woman, it was a fact that no one could deny,not even after all these years of feminism.And Eleanor was the key to all of this. She was the perfect mother Pepper could ask for the little Stark and the person who was most able to look after the billionaire genius. Her past and no connections with her family also assured her that if she was in,she was in it for good. But above all Eleanor was Pep’s best friend since the past three years,she was a good human being and Pepper knew everything there was to know about her.

“I won’t.” He answered.

“Are you lying to me or yourself?”

He remained silent, only shifting a now asleep Exton to his side and getting out of the bed and started to pace from one end of the room to the other.

It was a few minutes later that he broke the silence,“Why do you want me to do it?”

“Its because I love you, honey. And I love my son. Both of you are all I have besides Eleanor who is my only friend. Bringing together the both of you puts me at ease. I know that she will be able to look after the both of you. With what she has been through I know she is perfect to look after Exton,she will make a great mother to him and even a greater wife for you. She is kind and sweet,she is intelligent and she knows how to run a business. She can help you in both matters; public and private. You will not even feel my absence. She is just like me. She can portray a good public image for you, which might I add you desperately need. Stark Industries is still recovering from the shut down of the weapons manufacturing division.”

“And that’s why I can’t do it. You think I won’t feel your absence?"Tony walked over to her side of the bed and bent down, and once again took a hold of her hand. 

"I will feel it the most. I don’t just love you, I need you. Over the years your presence has become a necessity for me. Without you my day is incomplete. You are the day to my night. You are the light to my darkness. You show me the way when I am lost. And honey that isn’t all.” He took a deep breath,before preparing himself to confess his feelings all over again. While he pretended that he would be able to save her,and that she would stay. In his heart,he knew that there was only a minute chance she will survive. Extremis was a fairly new thing and there wasn’t even proper information as to what it compared. Creating a cure for it was a rather impossible task. All they had been doing was shooting in the dark,praying to God at least something worked.

“I fell in love with you not when you first walked into my office for an interview. I fell in love with you when you refused to react to my advances. I fell in love with you when you brought me food when I stayed in the lab without any knowledge of night and day. I fell in love with you when you nursed me back after a hangover or a cold, something my mum never did for me. I fell in love when you remembered everything when I forgot everything. But most of all I fell in love with you when you dated the awful dickhead, what was his name again Johnny?” Tony sniffled, trying to control his tears. But he was only human after all and a tear slipped out of his eyes. 

Pepper’s eyes too watered. Perhaps this was the last time she would hear him say he loved her. For whatever reason, that may be. 

Tony’s hand moved forward and brushed away a strand of her hair, that stuck to her face. “I also fell in love with the way you red hair flamed around you. It always adds a spark to your personality. You were always fierce, and prominent like the colour red and that’s what drew me in. I love the way your cheeks turn the same colour when I compliment you,no matter how old our relation gets. And I also love your laugh,I love it when you throw back your head,scrunch your eyes and laugh to your fullest. That’s when I know you are the happiest, that is when I know your soul is happy, content. And at that moment my heart clenches and and throat tightens and all I ask myself is what did I ever do to deserve you? You are worth so much more.” The way Tony spoke any third person would have teared up.

A sob broke through Pepper as her chest heaved. “I love you too.” This was all she could say for neither had the physical nor the emotional stamina to put everything she wanted to say into words. 

“I am so sorry!"Tony buried is head into her stomach. That was the nearest he could reach considering his position. His shoulders shook as he cried into her. Pepper buried her hands in his hair, clenching around the strands trying to control herself before she too started crying and lost control of her health. 

"This is all my fault. I am sorry. You don’t deserve this. All of this is happening because of me. I am the sole reason you are in your death bed. If only I wasn’t Iron Man,if only I didn’t marry you. Killian would never have taken you or experimented with you. This is all my fault. I am so sorry! "His voice was muffled as he cried even more. 

This was the second time Pepper was seeing her husband cry. The first was when he watched her walk down the aisle. Both these circumstances, however, were totally opposite. One was when they united together, when their souls, minds and bodies united to one. This time, it felt like both of them were being ripped away from each other. It was when he finally accepted there was nothing that could be done. Two souls that considered themselves one were soon going to be broken apart and left incomplete. 

"I am so scared Pepper."Tony confessed, lifting up his head to meet her eyes with his bloodshot ones. "I can’t loose you. I have forgotten how to live a life without you. I don’t know if I can survive through this. All this money, these mansions and luxuries,being Iron Man, none of it means anything if I don’t have you by my side. And I am so helpless, so very forlorn that I can’t do anything. I am sorry that I can’t save you and I am sorry that you are going through this because of me. Forgive me. Please.” He begged as he tried his best to maintain eye contact with the redhead and not break down into sobs all over again. 

“You may be helpless Tony, but I am not. There is still something you can do it. You might not be able to help me survive,but you can help me die peacefully.” Pepper confronted him. 

“What?"Tony straightened up,"What is it? I will do it. I promise. Anything you need.”

“Marry Eleanor.” 

Tony opened his mouth to interrupt but Pepper stopped him,lifting a finger to his lips. “Shh..this is my last wish. If you want me to take my last breaths in peace then you will do it. If you love me and if you love our son you will do it.” Pepper resorted to blackmailing him.

While in her heart she knew that forcing him to do such a thing was emotionally and morally wrong,she also knew that this was the only way he would agree. If this was what she had to do to confirm a brighter future for her family then so be it.

Yet again there was silence for a few minutes. Tony rose and cupped her face in his hands, wiping away the tear stains. Pepper closed her eyes relishing the feel of being in his arms,as he pressed soft kisses to both her eyelid. Her eyes remained close when he kissed her lips. It was nothing sexual, just a soft peck into which they poured every emotion.

“I’ll do it.” He whispered. “I’ll marry her,for you.” 

“Really?” Pepper was shocked that he agreed so easily.

“Don’t make me say it again Pep. Agreeing to it is already too much.” Tony told her,moving away from her.

As he reached the door Pepper called him, causing him to pause and turned to her.

“The papers are in the living room. Please sign them by tonight.” She smiled softly at him.

“I will.” And he turned around again.

“And Tony?” Pepper was once again called him. “Thank you. And I love you. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Anything for you Pep. Anything.” He whispered to himself while leaving the room and her. Once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose sitting down on the couch with a huff, after putting Exton to sleep. The boy had inherited the Stark stubbornness and would only ever sleep when he was in a certain angle.

The bottle of Whiskey and the glass he was holding, clanged against the glass table, as he placed them on the flat surface, pouring himself a drink. Too much had been going on in his life, with very little time to process all of it. He hadn’t had enough time to spend with his son even. Only a few weeks after, he was born Pepper had gotten sick and her health deteriorated from then on. The new parents had still not dwelled in giving birth to their first ever child. Their love child. Son of Anthony and Virginia Stark, the heir to the Stark Industries. The legacy of Tony Stark. The only other person after Pepper, for whom he would do anything. No sacrifice in this world could be too big for Exton’s happiness.

This brought him to the sudden dilemma. Pepper’s last wish had shocked him to no end. He had never thought she could have asked him of such a thing. To divorce her? That was something he had never thought of. For the past few years whenever he had closed his eyes and envisioned a future of growing old he had always dreamt of dying side by Pepper, laid in their bed, wrinkles covering their bodies, unless it was Iron Man. But now, to think how Pepper would no longer be with him with every passing second, killed him from the inside out.

He had promised to be her saviour in sickness and in health. He had vowed to always protect her, when he became her husband and also when he adopted the persona of The Invincible Iron Man. Ultimately he was still a man in a can. There was nothing he could do now. He had failed to fulfill the promises he had always made her, to sacrifice his life for her. Now, as she laid there upstairs, on the brink of death there was nothing he could do. All this money, all this power was nothing when it came to helping the love of his man. It was as if a man lost in an abyss had found a ladder and the ladder had crumbled. There was no way out.

In a fit of anger and frustration, he swiped his arms across the coffee table, the glass and the bottle along with a few other decorations knick knacks crashed against the floor and broke into a million pieces. Way past fixing. Just like Pepper. Just like his self-will. All of this was happening because of his carelessness. He knew damn well he was the one to blame. If only had he listened to Happy about Killian being a fishy guy, if only he was more careful. If only he had not flown to Tennessee but rather flown back to her, to his wife and protected her. Killian would never have taken her. She would never have been injected with Extremis. None of this would be happening. If only he had researched more into her medical reports deeper. He was a careless man, and his inability to care for anyone but himself had led to this.

Eventually, all of this was going to lead to the loss of his mother for his son. Exton would grow up motherless because his father killed her. He was Pepper’s criminal, he murdered her. The reason why she was where she is today.

He was a genius, a philanthropist. He was the most powerful business tycoon in all of America. He was a superhero for fuck’s sake! But one thing he wasn’t was God. He could get everything in this world, but one thing he couldn’t buy was life for his wife. He was totally helpless, a man who had everything but nothing.

And that is why he knew he could not repeat the same mistakes over and over again. His son needed a mother. And there was no doubt Eleanor would be a great mom to him. If only he could put his indifferences aside for one second he would see that what Pepper was asking for made sense. Exton needed a stable parent figure in his life, even with him still alive he knew there was no guarantee of his life. There was no guarantee he would not return to his old school ways, the drugs, and the alcohol. The same lifestyle he had adopted after the passing of his mother and father.

It was important that Exton did not grow in in the same sort of childhood as he did. Even while his parents were alive they were no less than dead. Hardly being home or paying attention to him. He grew up in the hands of one nanny to the other, till Jarvis arrived. But even then it was not late. He did not want to make the same mistakes that Howard made. And that had brought him to this conclusion, to spend your life facing a woman he was least interested in was much better than his child growing up motherless.

His hands shook furiously as he held the pen, opening the file sitting next to him on the couch. The same file Eleanor had signed previously. It was obvious that there was no woman he would ever love again. He would never remarry. Pepper was his first and his last love. No one would be able to take her place. In fact, no one was worthy of holding the position Pepper did in his life.

With a deep breath, he closed his eyes. Letting go of all the doubts he had. He wasn’t able to fulfill his promises to Pepper but he would, without doubt, satisfy her last wishes and do whatever she wanted him to do. And so with a new resolve, he opened his eyes, and without a second thought signed his name next to Eleanor’s, hands still trembling.

He placed down the pen,“ Jarvis?” He looked up at the roof.

“Yes, sir?”

“Arrange for the lawyer.”

“And for what purpose would that be?” He asked in a voice that was oh so familiar to one of the only father figures in Tony’s life, making him wish he was still alive.

“Divorce and court marriage.”

“Indeed, sir.”

The next morning Eleanor had just finished washing her teeth and brushing her teeth when the doorbell rang, echoing throughout the apartment. Who is it? She thought to herself, grabbing her silk, plum colored robe from the chair and wrapped it tightly around herself. She rarely ever got any visitors so early in the morning unless it was the postman or someone of that sort. There was only one person she could think of who was capable of visiting her and heart sped up at the thought of who it could be. The doorbell rang once again, and she panicked.

Before moving towards the foyer she, went into the kitchen grabbing the small paring knife and hid it inside the pockets of her robe. She walked over the door peeping from the eye hole only to find the least expected man standing outside. Tony Stark. Immediately she patted down her hair, hoping to appear somewhat presentable and opened the door revealing the scowling man.

“Um hey?” She greeted, not sure what to say.

“What took you so long to open the door?” His eyes traveled up her bare legs to her face, totally taking the wrong signals from the way she was dressed. “Looks like I disturbed something.” He commented.

“No, no, not at all come on inside.” She moved aside, letting him come through and enter the living room. She closed the door, leaning against it for a moment, letting out the breath she didn’t was holding, before hurrying over to where the Stark had made himself at home. Leaned back against the couch leg crossed at this knee with a file in his hand.

“Do you want some coffee?” She asked hospitably, knowing it was the right thing to do. This was the first time he had visited her at her flat, or will come to talk to her at that. She felt awkward because ever since she had moved in Pepper was the only one who had visited her in this apartment, and for months she had been sick. She was not used to seeing anyone else besides herself in this little sanctuary she had made for herself.

“No.” He threw the file on the table, the sudden slap making the woman flinch.

“W-what is this?"She asked, confused.

"The contract. Which you signed.” He answered monotonically.

“Um,” Eleanor began, still confused as to why he was giving her this.“Why-?”

“- I signed it too.” He rudely interrupted her, standing up from his seat.

Eleanor was shocked. Was this the same man who had threatened to destroy her? The same man who had vowed he would not sign it?

“Now that we know what is going to happen, I need to make some things clear to you.” He walked closer to Eleanor who was standing against the doorway.

“I did this because of Pepper. And I did this for my son. You will not expect anything that is considered normal between a husband and wife. We will only be that in the eyes of the world, behind closed doors you are only the caretaker of my son and my wife’s last wish. Is that clear?” He asked, towering above you.

“Yes.” You nodded frantically.

“Don’t cook up any fantasies in that pretty little head of yours, because I assure they would no sooner be true than when I stop loving Pepper. Which is never.” He spoke in such a way that it only radiated authority and dominance.

“I-I understand.” She stuttered, nervous at his close proximity, to the point one could say she was even afraid he might do something.

“You better, otherwise I have no problem forming a separate contract of my own.” He fumed.

Eleanor’s breath hitched, as his hands moved closer to her waist. She stood stock still when his hands slid inside the pocket of her robe. The same pocket that hid the knife. Not once did he break eye contact with her, as he took hold of the knife and slid it out and slammed it harshly onto the console, place quite conveniently next to them.

He said nothing as he turned around, making his way to the front door while Eleanor remained rooted in her position, eyes wide in shock. 

“You have one day to pack your belongings. The movers will arrive tomorrow morning.” Was his last order, after which the door loudly slammed shut, breaking her out of her trance.

She walked over the couch silently, sitting down silently still thinking about the recent happenings. Was there one peaceful moment in her life? She thought to herself, burying her head in her hands on the verge of a headache.

She sighed as she thought of what was to become of her life from tomorrow on. Whatever happens, she hoped should end up doing more good than bad. She prayed that everything would be okay and somehow through some miracle Pepper will get better. She wouldn’t have to do this and everything will be back to normal now. But she also knew normal was something she could never have. Not as a child living in her parent’s house, not as a wife and now not even as a divorced woman. Normal was something that did not exist for her.

All she hoped was that she was not making the same mistakes twice by entering yet again another contractual marriage. This was her last chance at building a somewhat mundane lifestyle for herself.

She knew this was nothing compared to all that Pepper had done for her. It was due time she paid back her debts. Whatever was written in her destiny from now on would still be better than all that she had been through. Nothing could be held even in a fraction of comparison to the hell she had been through. And she hoped this hell to be much better.


	6. Chapter 6

It was two days after the incident in Eleanor’s apartment, and she had finally moved into Stark Tower. Now the only thing left to do was to unpack the remaining boxes, but that could be done later too. It had been a long day and a half, packing all her belongings and then sorting them out, only to start unpacking again. She was dead tired, and knew all too well the sore back she would have for the next day or two.

There were nothing else in the boxes except her clothes and the handful of valuable stuff she owned. The only reason she had so many clothes, was out of spite. They were all bought from her ex-husband’s money and after all that he had done, she was entitled to at least taking with her, her possessions. 

Plopping down onto the couch placed quiet conveniently next to the panoramic windows, she took a deep breath, stretching her tensed muscles. This was a completely different environment for her, and she felt like a person lost in China with no map available in English. These were unprecedented waters to her, and she didn’t know how to row a boat. She had no idea what was to come her way, she was in this blindfolded. All she knew was she was here to take care of Exton, with nothing more or less.

When she had arrived this morning, at around eight, Tony Stark had already been waiting for her. His standing form in the middle of the room had greeted her as the elevators opened and revealed herself clad in a tan coat, with jeans, her height extended with the heeled boots that she wore. With everything that had taken place previously she had no idea whether to greet him or ignore him, so she awkwardly walked towards him, pausing a few meters behind.

She had been the first one to break the awkward silence,“Hey.”

To which his jaw had twitched as if highly irritated and then walked over to her, with his hands locked behind his back. Unknown to her he held a rose in his hands, for a greeting.

"Welcome.“ He stated, monotonously. 

"Your room is next to Exton’s nursery, I believe it is best you are with him at all times.”

"Yes, of course.“ Eleanor replied, knowing what she was there for.

“Their best not be any distractions. Exton is your sole responsibility and nothing else. I will accept absolutely no shortcomings, otherwise the consequences will not be so good. After all you know who I am.” He had warned her indirectly. “You better mind your own business and not interfere in my life.“

Eleanor had only nodded nervously, not knowing what to respond.

He walked around her, standing dangerously close behind her. All of a sudden his hand traveled in front of her face, a blood red rose in his hand.

"Enjoy your stay here.” He stated, as she took a hold of the flower with her shaking hands.

"Oh, careful.“ He whispered into her ear from behind, “I got this beautiful rose for you. But you see, it wilted on the way, the thorns are still there. You might not realise when something ends up hurting you.”

He moved away after what seemed like ages, leaving Eleanor still in her place as he took the elevator to his lab. Not even ten minutes in a place supposed to be her new home, and she knew the mental breakdown would come sooner rather than later. The encounter had left her all the more nervous and tensed for this new life, especially Tony’s behaviour towards her. She hoped with time they could at least work together in harmony. So what if it was a contract marriage? The owner of a billion dollar company, and the daughter of a business tycoon, who knew better how to carry out a deal then these two?

Now a few hours later in the afternoon, she decided it was time that she made it known to the other members of the household aware that she had arrived. More specifically Pepper and her son.

"Jarvis, where is Exton?“ She asked the artificial intelligence.

"In Mr. Stark’s lab on the 14th level. Would you like the code to enter?”

"Yes please.“ She told him, as she made her way to the kitchen, to prepare a bottle of milk before she fed the toddler.

She’s stood in the open doorway of one of the most expensive labs in the world, not wanting to disturb an untamed lion. But circumstances called for it and so she knocked the glass door.

Tony lifted his head, diverting his attention the source of noise. "What is it?” He snapped.

"Exton.“ Eleanor stated. "It’s time to feed him.”

"He is in the play pen.“ He answered and then diverted his attention back to the DNA particles he was studying in the holograms.

Doing as she was told she carefully picked up the baby. "Hey there little guy!” She cooed before switching to her normal voice, “You know what time is it? Time to fill up the tummy!“ She poked him lightly in the belly, resulting in the boy squealing as he looked up at her hazel eyes with his wide brown ones.

As she walked out the lab she paused in her steps and turned around to ask, “Do you want lunch?”

"No, if I need anything, I’ll take it myself. You do what you are told nothing less and nothing more.“ He rudely refused, not once looking up at her.

Eleanor already knew this was the kind of response she would get from him and so she didn’t mind. She was expecting at least weeks of behavior like this before they could even try to conduct a civil conversation.

She decided to take the baby in her arms to see his mother, while he had his food. Entering with a soft knock, Eleanor greeted her sick best friend who seemed to be watching the news with a hey.

"Hi!” Pepper replied, her voice thin and barely above a whisper. “You came already?”

"Mr. Stark didn’t tell you?“ Eleanor climbed onto the bed so Exton would be closer to his mother as he latched onto the feeder content with the warm milk.

"He didn’t say when you were coming.” She coughed at the end casting her a confused glance. “You call him Mr. Stark?”

"Yeah. Why?“

"You are going to marry him in a few days.”

"Pepper listen, Tony has made it clear the only reason he is doing this is because it’s your last wish.“ She paused to fix Exton’s posture while Pepper gently rubbed his fingers against his bare feet. "And he has made sure I know this relationship is nothing more than a contract. Inside these four walls I am nothing more than a woman raising his child.”

"And you have willingly signed yourself over to this loveless life?“ Pepper asked.

"I stopped believing in love a long time ago Pep. This life is just like a job. Every day you wake up to please the boss above, if he doesn’t want something for you it’s not going to happen no matter what. And I stopped trying years ago.”

"Eleanor, “she sighed.

"I have got nothing else to live for anymore. The day he says he wants me out, I will leave. No questions asked.“ El softly explained.

"But you.” Pepper took a deep breath,“ You have to live the life I can’t. You have Exton and Tony to live for.” She coughed. “You are not alone. Not anymore.”

"Only time can tell Pep. Only time. Never in a million years had I thought I would be where I am right now.“

"You need to tell him everything." Pepper stated, making Eleanor snap her head towards the redhead from where she stood now trying to burp the child in her arms.

"No, never. “Eleanor passed her verdict without hesitance.

"But-”

"No Pepper, at least not now, only when it is the right time.“

"The time is never right.” She huffed lightly turning her head to look out of the windows.

"Exactly.“

"Okay, but one day you will need to tell him.”

"We will see Pepper, now Exton is falling asleep. Shall I lay him down next to you while I go and unpack my clothes?“

"Yes, please.”’

"Tell me if he wakes up or starts crying, I know that-,“ Eleanor stopped herself, the next part would hurt her friend.

"That I can’t pick up my son to comfort him?” Her voice cracked.

"I’m sorry I didn’t mean that.“

"It’s the truth. And the truth always hurts.” She parted her lips, “Not your fault.“

It was almost eight in the evening when Eleanor finished prepping spaghetti for herself and Tony, and soup for Pepper. She decided it was best to take dinner to her as she had to give her bi-hourly dose.

She opened the door of Pepper’s room with her elbow due to the tray with the bowl in her hands, almost running into Tony who was apparently exiting. "Watch where you are going.” He scowled, his eyes burning holes into her.

"Sorry, “She mumbled, stepping aside to make way for him.

"I brought dinner! “She exclaimed regaining her composure, to Pepper who was propped on her side with the help of pillows as Exton played with toys next to her his back too supported by the pillows behind it.

"Oh god!“ Pepper groaned to the best of her abilities. "Not that forsaken broth again.”

"No, I made broccoli soup.“ Eleanor reassured her while placing the tray onto the side table.

"I saw your weekly meal plans. How do you survive?” Eleanor teased her, helping Pepper to sit up.

"Can’t digest solids.“ The sick woman provided an explanation as Eleanor tucked a napkin into her shoulder.

"I know I was teasing.” She explained, blowing on the soup to cool it down for the redhead to digest.

Eleanor helped Pepper eat her dinner in silence, especially because of the sleeping infant next to them.

Soon enough Pepper had taken her medicines and was preparing to sleep while Eleanor carried Exton into his nursery, right beside her bedroom, where he could sleep peacefully in the crib after taking a bath and changing into his onesies. Brushing away the soft brown curls that fell onto his forehead Eleanor kissed the child she was now supposed to be the mother of wishing him all the best in the world. She made sure the small blanket covered him properly before asking Jarvis to dim the lights and inform her if his sleep was disturbed.

She gently closed the door behind her, looking down onto the watch on her wrist. Half past nine. Perfect time to serve dinner she thought to herself as she made her way over the kitchen downstairs to prepare a tray to take to her to-be husband in the lab. 

While she made her way to the lab down the stairs, the doors automatically slid open for her. Standing in the doorway she waited for the billionaire take note of her presence but it seemed like he was way too focused on whatever research he was conduction.

"Ahem,“she cleared her throat.

Finally, he spun around on his chair. “Do you not understand the meaning of privacy or the simple concept of leave me the fuck alone.” He seemed pretty annoyed by her presence.

"I-I um, there was no one to bring you dinner so I brought it myself.“ Eleanor shuffled on her feet, the tray still in her hands.

"You don’t need to worry about that. There are hundreds of employees in this building anyone can bring me food. You don’t need to worry your pretty little head about that.”

"Ok someone else can bring you food from tomorrow, but please take this today.“ Eleanor replied, not an ounce of hurt or disappointment in her voice due to the way he had just spoken to her and walked over the desk he was working on, and placed the tray in an empty area.

Without sticking around anymore she quickly and quietly makes her way up the stairs. 

A loud crash is heard when she is only on the third step. She flinches at the sound of glass clashing against the hard marble, knowing well enough he had pushed it off the desk.

"I said, I don’t want your food.” She heard him shout behind her.

She only took a deep breath and resumed climbing the stairs her heels clicking against the floor. This was the first of many steps to make him at least somewhat comfortable with her presence in the house. There was so much more coming her way and she had to prepare for it.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed after Eleanor had moved into the Tower her routine had finally settled down. Every day was the same. Wake up and take care of Exton, and sit with Pepper. Nothing less, nothing more except for taking care of the household chores as the housemaid had still not come back.

This day however was different she was woken up before her alarm by Jarvis. “Ms Lockwood, Mr Stark requires your presence in the office. He has ordered for you to dress business casual." 

"What time is it?” Eleanor muffled, rubbing her eyes as she sat up in her bed.

"It is currently 6 a.m. in the morning, February 26th. The temperature is 1 degrees Celsius with a 12 percent chance of precipitation. I suggest you dress warm.“ He provided her with what seemed like a thesis on today’s weather so early in the morning.

"Thanks.” She told the artificial intelligence wrapping her robe tightly around herself as she made her way to check up on Exton before she got ready only to find him sucking on his thumb as he slept with a smile on his little face.

After dressing up in an all-black outfit and a burgundy statement coat on top to protect her from the cold Eleanor did her makeup. It had probably been years since she had gone out of the house or met another person without product covering her face. She never caked it up but always kept in such a fashion that it seemed natural. Over the years makeup and dressing nice had become a false pretence for her without which she felt naked and helpless. Acting confident in a pair of So Kate’s was what had kept her going ever since she had learned to walk in high heels and nothing could now stray her away from them.

Giving herself one last smile in the mirror she slid her phone into her pocket and made her way to the elevator stopping to check again on the sleeping baby. She didn’t really know why she kept the phone since the only people she would ever have to contact lived in the same tower. There was no one else she talked to or made friends with after the divorce. Pepper was her only confidante which remained so to this very day.

The elevator automatically took her Tony Stark’s office, Jarvis knowing well enough where she needed to go.

She guessed Mr Stark had finally decided that he needed a PA and as stated in the contract they both had signed she was the one to assume that role. She didn’t understand why he did not hire someone more experienced than her. True that after her first marriage Dimitri had left her pursue higher education but that didn’t mean he had allowed her to work. It was always the same excuse you don’t need to work when I do. To him only the men of the house were supposed to work and that was it.

She guessed Pepper and the need of a live in Personal Assistant is what had made her the perfect candidate. And honestly she wasn’t complaining. This would be a good change in her monotonous life.

She knocked on the door of the office before entering. “Good Morning!” She greeted the man who sat leaned back on the sofas pressing his head against his forehead.

His office was not something she was expecting to be very welcoming, but this room was a direct contrast from the cold cemented lab downstairs. Rather the wooden textures and the bright lights paired with comfortable furniture made it more homely. Something unlike Anthony Stark. A man who had an exterior as hard as granite for everyone except his family.

It wasn’t the greeting but more so the sound of her Louboutin’s clicking against the wooden floor that awoke him from his trance.

“You called me?“

"Yes. Sit.” He ordered her to take a seat opposite him.

She obeyed.

"Do you know why you are here?“

"Not exactly.”

"I think I have given you enough time to get settled in. It’s time that you start your work as my personal assistant.“

Eleanor only nodded in response not knowing what to say.

"In matters concerning Stark Industries you are to be both my right and left hands. From managing my daily schedules to assisting me in meetings to creating backups for all important documents before they are transferred to me you have to do everything that falls in between. The rest of the details are in this file. He pointed at the grey file on the table which had Stark Industries written on it in big bold letters.

"That’s alright, but what about Exton?” Eleanor asked.

"Today he is with me. In a few days an interior designer will come and renovate that corner suitable for a baby till then you are excused to leave whenever he needs you and he can also come here. I hardly use this office so it doesn’t matter. I hope you don’t have any more questions, if you do that file has been given to you for a reason.“ He stood up from his seat shoving his hands into his pockets. "Your office is on the other side of the glass walls.”

As he opened the door to make his way out he turned around to tell her one last thing. “The divorce lawyers will be here today. And we get married tomorrow, you best prepare yourself.”

"What?“ A shocked Eleanor asked the now empty doorway. She knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but she had no idea it was going to happen this soon.

For the rest of the day Eleanor had been left alone. She had spent all her hours up until lunch time to creating backups for files in archives and the underground archives as well. Now she was cooking some soup for Pepper and a sandwich for herself and Tony. She didn’t give the lunch to him personally anymore she always left it on the counter. More often than not she usually found the food in the trash can but occasionally it was eaten so she knew if not at all times her efforts at least worked sometimes.

It was then that she heard the elevator doors ping open. Tony, his friend James Rhodes whom Eleanor had only met twice at the parties Pepper invited her to a bald man behind them whom she assumed was the lawyer.

"Hello Eleanor!” Rhodes paused to greet as the other men made their way upstairs. “How are you?“

"I am good, you?” She smiled at the first person other Pepper who had greeted her decently in the past week.

"Couldn’t be any better.“ He replied, “I just came to you know help out Tony. He told me everything the other day.”

"Oh.“ Her mouth formed an O.

"Listen Eleanor, I know what you are going through must be tough. All things aside I know she is your best friend. Losing her is not easy but we have to be strong for Tony and for little Exton. They both need us right now.” He said softly.

Eleanor pursed her lips and nodded, “I know. I understand. Thank you for what you are doing for them.”

"You too Eleanor, you too.“ Rhode smiled at her one last time before turning around to make his way upstairs to the bedrooms.

That night Eleanor found Tony sitting at the bar towards the side of the living room his head buried in his arms with a bottle of scotch and an empty glass by his side.

"Mr. Stark are you okay?” She asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don’t touch me.“ He pushed her away with his arms. “Leave me alone.” He slurred. Obviously he was drunk and Eleanor was not an idiot to not know as to why he was behaving this way.

"You need to sleep.“ Eleanor stated grabbing his arm to pull him off the stool.

"No!” protested but at the same time stood up.

She offered him support wrapping his arms around her shoulders. There was no she would be able to carry him up the stairs to his room. He was way too big and heavy for her to do so she decided to make him lay down on the couch. She could have called Rhode but it was way past midnight and she did not deem it appropriate.

Together the both of them stumbled up to the couch where she insisted he lay down and sleep. As he made himself comfortable El got down on her knees to take off his shoes so he could be as comfortable as possible. He was almost dosing off but living room seemed cold for him to sleep without a blanket. She rushed upstairs getting a spare from the linen closet.

The two minutes it had taken for her to return with the blanket in her hands Tony had already fallen into a deep sleep. She smiled in sadness at the condition the man was in. A superhero for the world but behind closed doors as helpless as any other. She quickly covered him up trying her best not to disturb and then returned to her bedroom to sleep herself.

Tomorrow was a big day and they needed all the rest they could get. One thing was for sure, the next morning was to bring huge changes to their life. Nothing was going to be the same anymore. 

Tomorrow she would once again give herself up to a man she did not love. She would once again enter a marriage based on a mutual benefits. But this time she knew at least one thing she was doing everything willingly. This time it was for the greater good. 

All she hoped was for this decision to prove great for her just like it would for the child and his father. That night she fell asleep thinking about all the obstacles coming their way. Pepper had made her their anchor. She was supposed to hold the family together. No matter what was to come starting tomorrow she had to stand tall against all storms. For Pepper and her family. She had to do this for her. She owed it to her. 

At night Eleanor woke up to the cries of baby Exton rushing into her ears. Immediately she had ran out of the room to comfort the distressed baby. 

"Hush darling, “Eleanor bounced him in her arms. “What’s wrong baby?” She cooed wiping away his tears. 

She had been trying for the past twenty minutes to calm down the little boy but he wouldn’t budge. She had checked his pampers which were clean and tried to feed him but he would just spit out everything. 

She couldn’t figure out what was bothering him. It was as the child who hardly seen the world outside these four walls sensed the impending doom. He was uneasy and there was nothing that could calm him down. 

"Exton,“ she pressed him tightly against her chest. "Darling please.” She patted his back taking a seat on the rocking arm chair placed in the corner of the room. 

She kissed his cheek as he continued to wail in her arms. Softly she started to hum quietly in his ear. This proved to be a method successful as his loud wails turned into whimpers and he started to dose off in her hold. 

The same was the case with adult who too leaned back in her seat. Hugging the baby tight to against her breast his head rested on her shoulder, she fell asleep relishing the calm feeling of an innocent baby’s skin against her own. 

Some hours later Tony shuffled around in his sleep, the hard couch had made his back stiff in a matter of hours causing him to wake up due to the discomfort.

He decided it was best to move up to his bedroom where his wife slept rather than sleep on such a hard surface. He honestly didn’t know why he paid thousands of dollars for a sofa set that wasn’t even comfortable.

He navigated his way soundlessly down the hall not making any noise when he noticed the light of the nursery was still. Worried something was wrong he opened the door only to find his son sleeping on someone he would soon have to call wife. 

Smiling at the innocent bundle he walked over to the baby rubbing his index finger against his head. Noticing they didn’t have a blanket, he covered the two sleeping people in the very same duvet Eleanor had previously spread on him. 

His casted one last glance at the two before turning off all the main lights and shutting the door close behind himself. 

The bright sun shining into her eyes at six in the morning is what woke up Eleanor from her deep sleep. Squinting at the sudden change in brightness she sat up, well aware of the baby in her arms who was still sleeping soundly. Carefully she stood up making sure not disturb Exton and placed him in crib.

After drawing the curtains and making sure the little boy was comfortable she was making her way to her room when she heard noises from the master bedroom. Pepper must have woken up she thought to herself and she changed directions. 

Instead of knocking she poked her head in,“Hey, you awake?”

"Hi,“ Pepper rasped. "Come in.”

Eleanor gladly did so, “Are you alright? You look very pale.“

"No it’s ok.” Pepper pursed her lips. “It just really hurts a lot all over.”

"Do you want me to call him?“

"No. Come sit.” She gave El a small smile.

"Pepper you really don’t look good to me.“Eleanor told her worriedly, sitting down next to her at the edge of the bed.

Pepper didn’t say anything to her for a few moments. She only looked at her with eyes that very clearly portrayed sadness. "You are going to marry Tony today.” She stated.

At this Eleanor let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “It’s not too late to back out Pep. I will still take care of them marriage or not.”

"No no it’s not that. I just-“ She coughed. "I don’t know I don’t want the both of you to be running away.From me or from each other. If a legal contract does it than it shouldn’t matter.”

Eleanor scoffed. “You really think I would back out? Pepper, I survived Dimitri. Tony is nothing in comparison.”

"Let’s not discuss that. Open the first drawer in the dresser.“ The red head ordered out of the blue.

"What why?” El asked, standing up to walk over to it.

"There is a red velvet box, bring it here.“

Eleanor did so without any more questions, returning and placing it next to Pepper’s hand.

"Open it.” She smiled reassuringly.

Eleanor was confused, this looked like a jewellery case to her. And right she way. She flipped open the box to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace/chain and matching studs. A ring laid in the middle reflecting the sunshine coming in from the window.

"Pepper this is beautiful.“ She gasped.

"I know and it is yours now.”

"What?“ She asked baffled. “Why?”

"I wore this on my wedding day. I want you to wear it today.“

"I-I can’t. This is too much. You are asking for a lot. This set must hold deep emotional values to you.”

What she replied next made Eleanor’s heart sink, “I am giving you my husband Ellie.I don’t think these objects matter.”

"But,“ El was interrupted.

"I may or may not be alive tomorrow, please?” Pepper looked at her with the little hope that was left in her eyes.

"Don’t say that!“ The brunette explained, but caved in. "Okay.” She sighed.

"Don’t take the ring though, Tony will give it to you himself.“

Eleanor nodded, placing it on the nightstand.

Both women talked for maybe almost an hour when Pepper told her to the lawyers will be there by noon so she best get ready. Eleanor agreed knowing well enough Exton would wake up, whom she had to bathe and shower as well as the breakfast she needed to cook.

As she was stepping out of the door Pepper’s voice made her stop in her track. "I am giving you the two most precious people close to my heart today,El. Promise me you’ll take care of them no matter what happens. They come above all else.”

She turned around to face the bed ridden woman, “I promise. Them over me. Always.” And she said it with such devotion and promise held in her words that Pepper knew even if she took her last breaths this very moment, her family was in good hands. All would be well now. She sincerely believed it.

 

Before going downstairs to make breakfast, Eleanor made sure to dress into jeans and an oversized cashmere sweater. Rhodey was already staying here and who knew Mr Stark might be there as well.

As she entered the kitchen she was greeted with the sight of the lieutenant drinking coffee at the bar and Stark doing some work on his tablet.

"Good Morning!“ She smiled at the two, but only received a response from one. You might as well have guessed who.

"Would you like some breakfast? “She asked them.

"Yes please, I was just about to get up and make some. Pancakes maybe?”

"Sure, Mr Stark?“ Eleanor decided to ask him as well.

In response, he got up without casting a glance at her and made his way upstairs. She threw back her head in frustration, he could at least try and be civil to her in front of others.

"Don’t worry El, he’ll get around.”

"I guess. “She trailed, turning around to take out the ingredients.

"But Mr Stark? Really? He makes you call him that?“

"It is a long story. Some other time.” She huffed.

Two hours later Eleanor was shuffling through her wardrobe for a white dress as per Pepper’s request while Exton was busy laid down on her bed watching the animations Jarvis was projecting onto the roof. 

As of in an hour her life was going to take a sharp turn, she thought to herself as she brushed her hair. There was no turning back now only driving forward with hope and strength. 

Today reminded her all too well of her last wedding day. Although different circumstances she was alone then and she was alone too now. That marriage was a marriage of convenience for her father and her ex-husband and this too was nothing different. The only thing that had changed now was that this time she was doing it of her own free will. There was nothing forcing her this time. 

Yet she felt as if the walls were closing in around her. Was she ready for such a big responsibility? She traced the diamonds resting between her collarbones. Would she prove to be a good mother? She did not know this because she had never gotten the chance to raise her own children. Only time could tell. 

Tony Stark was a man of fame. Some called him the Merchant of Death and some the Da Vinci of this time. To be known as wife and to help him manage his company. She honestly did not know how she had gotten herself into this position. 

All she knew today she would be fulfilling her dying best friend’s last wish. A friend whom she owed her life. Today she would be binding herself to a man who didn’t love her and vice versa. 

Eleanor looked at into her lifeless eyes in the mirror one last time before carrying Exton in her arms, his hand playing with the strands of hair falling into her face. 

According to Jarvis everyone-the lawyer, Happy and Rhodey the witnesses and the only two people who knew the whole story, Tony and Pepper were already waiting in the bedroom. 

Eleanor opened the door to a dead silent room. Pepper as usual was in the bed, while the rest in the small sitting area next to the windows. Tony clad in a dress shirt and formal pants was sitting so still on the loveseat she could have mistaken him to be a statue. The lawyer sat in the single seater next to him while Rhodey and Happy stood behind him. 

Her heels echoed in the quiet room as she walked over to the empty seat next to Tony and sat herself down with Exton resting against her left arm. 

Hear heart was beating so fast she could bet it was going to burst anytime now. Maybe it would be for the better. 

"Mr Stark, shall we begin?“ 

"Hmm.” He mumbled in response not willing enough to grace the lawyer with a proper answer. 

The lawyer first went over the process and explained how this was going to be different from a traditional wedding. 

But it seemed like Eleanor had tuned him out because the next time she heard his voice he was asking her, “Do you Eleanor Lockwood take Anthony Edward Stark as your lawfully wedded wife?" 

Eleanor looked up, directly at Pepper with wide eyes. "I-” Her voice cracked, her throat felt like the Sahara as if she hadn’t had water in days. 

"I-,“Pepper smiled at her through misty eyes, nodding and providing support. “I, I do.” She finally formed her answer. 

"Do you Anthony Edward Stark take Eleanor Lockwood as your lawfully wedded life?“ 

There was silence for the next few seconds. "Tony.” Rhodey nudged him on the shoulders. 

As if broken out of a trance he immediately replied, “I do.” Not once did he look at Pepper. Perhaps it was to hide the true emotions in his eyes or the lack of strength to understand what the love of his life was going through at this very moment. 

The lawyer then pushed papers towards the two, telling then where to sign. Tony was the first to sign, the pen almost slipping out from his sweaty and shaking fingers but he managed to pull through. 

Next was Eleanor a blank space residing for her signature right besides Tony’s? Never in a million years had she entertained the idea of seeing her name next to Anthony Stark. That too in such a way. 

She held the pen with trembling hands, signing her name with shaky hands almost converting the a to an o. She slapped the pen down hard onto the coffee table causing it to roll down the edge and onto the floor. The pang of marble against the metal of the Mont Blanc echoing loudly. No one made the effort to pick it up.

After the Rhodey and Happy had finished signing in the witnesses’ place the lawyer now turned towards the newlywed couple. 

"Congratulations! You may now call each other husband and wife.“ He offered the billionaire his hand to shake. 

But Tony paid him no heed. "Mr Hogan will see you out.” He stated coldly. “Happy.”

"Yes boss.“ The driver turned bodyguard turned head of Security made the lawyer follow behind him. 

As soon as the two left Tony was up on his feet ready to leave. 

"Wait!” Pepper exclaimed resulting in her coughing. “The ring." 

Tony scowled but nevertheless pulled out the ring from his pocket. 

Without waiting for Eleanor to give her hand he grabbed it and shoved the ring onto her finger roughly all the while looking at Pepper. Soon enough he stormed out. 

Looking down onto her hand Eleanor realised one thing this was not the same ring as in the box in the morning. But she didn’t say anything. Who was she to say anything anyways? A tear slipped out of her eyes but she quickly wiped it away. Not today, she thought to herself. 

Her train of thoughts was broken by Rhodey. "I am going to see if he is alright." He ran behind Tony. 

After that it was only Pepper and Eleanor in the room. The newly wed woman stood waiting there fidgeting hoping Pepper would say something but there was only silence. 

When it got awkward she decided leaving was the best option. "It’s time for Exton’s feed so I, I am going to the kitchen. Do you want anything?”

"No, tell everyone not to disturb me for a few hours.“ Pepper whispered her eyes closed head resting against the headboard. 

Eleanor only nodded in response. She didn’t know what to say. For fucks sake she just married the woman’s husband right in front of her! She had the right to be upset. 

For the whole day Eleanor did not see neither Rhodes nor Stark. Happy came up twice to get lunch for them and then coffee but that was it. She spent the whole day playing with Exton and tidying up the ceo’s schedule as he had ordered through Jarvis he didn’t want to attend meetings for at least a month. That meant she was going to be the one who had to fill in for his absence which made her pretty damn nervous. 

Everything came to Pepper so naturally she never had to try. But with her she was sure even if she tried her absolute best she would never be able to measure up to the standards of the great Virginia Potts the spine of Stark Industries. 

Sometime later it was dinner time and she decided it was best to call up everyone. It didn’t look good that all of them were to be separately while there were guests in the house. 

"Jarvis tell the men dinner will be ready in thirty minutes, they best come up.”

"Yes Mrs Stark.“ 

Her breath hitched. This was the first time someone had called her that. Albeit an artificial intelligence but still. Was she really going to be known as the wife to Tony Stark, the billionaire genius? It all seemed very surreal to her. This would take a lot to time to get used it. 

Sometime later the elevator opened to reveal the trio as she was placing the dish of lasagna in the middle of the table. 

"This looks delicious Eleanor,” Rhodey smiled at her. 

"Thank you.“ She replied but her eyes were on a certain superhero whom she was seeing at the dining table for the first time since she had moved in. "Will you be having dinner here?” She asked not being able to keep her thoughts to herself. 

"Does it look I am here to eat air?“ 

"Sorry it’s just that you haven’t been having dinner ever since I came.” She justified. 

"No one asked for your opinion Ms Lockwood.“ He emphasised her maiden name. 

"I’ll bring Pep her lunch, you guys continue.”

"I brought fo-“ Eleanor stated as she entered the room but the sight that greeted her made her drop the tray the bowl smashing into a million. Hot soup splashed against her legs but she didn’t care.

"Pepper are you alright?” Eleanor exclaimed rushing over to her. Pepper laid limp on the bed her face deathly pale. “Look at me Pepper! “She tapped her face as the sick woman looked at her with glazed eyes.

"God dammit!“

"Ms, her heartbeat is deteriorating with every passing second. It also seems like her lungs are constricting on themselves.”

"Why didn’t you tell us?“

"She told me-”

"I don’t care call Tony.“ She screamed at the roof, as tears of panic and frustration slipped out her eyes. At the same time she rushed outside towards the staircase.

"Tony!” She screamed. “Tony!”

She didn’t know what to do, running back to Pepper she got fell down to her knees holding her hand.

"It’s going to be alight the doctors will be here any moment now.“

"I-I,” She tried to say something as her back arched up trying to take in as much oxygen as possible.

That’s when Tony rushing in, panic stricken, the scene he saw made him stop in his steps. As he took in what was happening he was came back to his senses rushing over to bed falling down besides Pepper.

"The doctor’s will be here Pep. Anytime now.“ He stated his voice cracking and tears he couldn’t control anymore spilling out. "Hold on, please.” He clasped her other hand tightly.

"Pro-promise me you’ll take care of him.“ She gasped out in between her heaving as blood started to drip out of her nose.

Knowing that she was talking about Exton, Tony nodded, "I promise.”

Her eyes fell onto Eleanor asking her the same thing. Through teary eyes she too nodded. “Always.”

With what little energy she had raised her hand the one holding Tony’s and put it in Eleanor’s, topping their locked hands with hers.

Tears started to slip out of her eyes as she said, “You both promise me,“ She gasped her back once again arching up as her body shook slightly, and “You will love and respect each other.”

"We promise Pepper we promise. Hold on the doctors are coming.“

"No.” She said looking at Tony. “I love you.”

"No no no!“ He shouted at her, you are not dying. You’ll be fine he screamed.

"To-ony. Pl-ease.” She rasped as her mouth started bleeding.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry! I love you.“ He buried his head into her stomach, sobbing hysterically. "I am sorry. Forgive me please. I couldn’t save you I failed you.” He apologised profusely as Eleanor watched the two souls being torn apart.

Pepper’s body began to spasm violently as blood spilled from both her mouth and nose, Eleanor immediately rushing forward to pull back Tony.

"I, I" She tried to say something but then as if the world stopped, her body fell limp.

"No! Pepper!“ Tony screamed thrashing about as Eleanor pulled him back to her his back against her front giving him all the support he needed. Just like he promised.

"Tony listen Tony, “Eleanor tried to control him through her own tears she was trying to control. She had to be strong for the father and son. She had put them before herself.

"Tony please.” She sobbed hugging him from behind her hands wrapping around his waist. “Think about Exton please.” This made him calm down a bit as he hung his head down still crying like a man who had lost everything dear to him.

It was then that Eleanor made eye contact with James Rhodes standing in the door, a bunch of people in lab coats standing behind him. A solemn expression covered his face when El shook her head at him. There was no need for them now. She was dead.


End file.
